Peter Parker (Dimension-Prime)
Peter Benjamin Parker (born August 15, 2005 with the Kryptonian name, Kal-El), is an incredibly powerful Kryptonian, Earth's greatest superhero, the current patriarch of the House of El, one of the extremely few survivors of the destruction of Krypton, an investigative reporter of New York Bulletin, the first Kryptonian of natural birth in centuries, the host of the Growth Codex, and a member of the the second incarnation of the Titans, the Avengers, and the leader of the Justice League, and is stylized as the "Man of Steel", the "Last Son of Krypton", and the "Man of Tomorrow." When Kal-El's father, Jor-El, realized that Krypton was doomed, he, and his wife, Lara Lor-Van, sent their son to Earth, to fulfill a destiny in which he would become the savior of humanity, where he would be found by May, Ben, Mary, and Richard Parker, who imbued him with strong moral values, and was given the name of Peter Parker, as a disguise. As a teenager, reeling from his adoptive father, uncle, and aunt's murder, Parker was pursued by mysterious operatives from the Organization, determined to capture Parker. Befriending fellow target, Rachel Roth, Parker allied with the amnesiac Koriand'r, who was supposedly sent to protect him and Roth, he took on the title of The Streak, honoring his late father, uncle, and aunt, by taking down criminals as a vigilante. Choosing to ally with shape-shifter, Garfield Logan, and vigilante, Dick Grayson, Parker, and his new friends discovered that the Organization's intention is for Roth to create a portal to allow Trigon, an interdimensional demonic being, and Roth's father, to be freed from his prison, so he can come to Earth, and destroy the world, while also wishing to brainwash Parker, so to make sure the latter does not fulfill his destiny, and will instead become a minion of Trigon, and become the perfect "partner" for Roth, which further complicates their growing feelings for one another. However, despite the best efforts of the Titans, and ally, Donna Troy, Trigon is ultimately released by Roth, in an attempt to cure Logan after the latter was infected with a mysterious disease. Afterwards, Trigon manages to enthrall Grayson under his control. Parker and his allies began making preparations to defend Earth from the arrival of Darkseid. Parker won the battle against Darkseid by mastering the ability to fly, donning the Kryptonian House of El Skinsuit, pushing Apokilops away from Earth, and finally fulfilling his destiny by becoming Earth's greatest savior, one of the multiverse's greatest defenders, and the universally-famous superhero, defending the people of Earth from threats, using the moniker, Superman. Personality In his civilian persona, Parker portrays a very meek, and clumsy demeanor, with an old-fashioned, and mild-mannered attitude, because he has to constantly pretend to be a klutz, although he has noted that occasionally, those klutz moments were real. Parker's timid demeanor was developed as a means of ensuring that no one would suspect any connection between him, and his alter-ego's, The Streak, The Good Samaritan, The Blur, Superboy, and finally, Superman, and is helped by the fact that nobody thinks there's a hero among them. Parker sees his job as a journalist as an extension of his Superman responsibilities: Bringing truth to the forefront, and fighting for the "little guy." He believes that everybody has the right to know what is going on in the world, regardless of who is involved. Other motivations for Parker's professional writing is his love for science, art, and mysteries. There have been times when traces of Parker's real personality have been displayed in his "Peter Parker" persona. In addition, while often kind, and calm, in both his Peter Parker, and Superman guises, did have a serious side to himself, and was capable of a terrifying wrath, which eclipsed even the wrath of actual gods with divine blood, possibly due to normally, being merciful, and sympathetic. While not normally seen, Parker's wrath was well-known, and combined with his exceptional powers, made very few of his allies willing to cross him, and made nearly all his enemies fear him, to the point that even Trigon feared him, despite his own incredible power, wrath, and status as one of the most dangerous beings on either Earth, the universe, or even the entire multiverse. Just a slight exertion of his serious side, and anger could intimidate the likes of common criminals. At the apex of Parker's wrath, which happened very rarely, he had a classic portrayal of cold fury, and an aura of power that made him seem as if he were giving off burning heat, being so terrifying that nobody ever questioned why Parker was feared by the most powerful of people. As Superman, Parker is described by James Olsen to Kara Danvers as "everything you want him to be, and more", being exceptionally kind-hearted, caring, brave, charismatic, possessing a strong sense of justice, honor, good morals, empathy, honesty, patriotism, and innate selfless benevolence. Indeed, Jor-El correctly foresaw that his son would become "an ideal" for humanity to strive towards, and even Nick Fury, who initially had his doubts, later claimed that Parker is a "beacon to the world", one who doesn't just save people, but "made them see the best parts of themselves." Also despite being an alien from Krypton by birth and in biology, Parker is utterly human in personality, with Oliver Queen admitting that Parker's personality, and values make Parker more human than he is. He is known beyond the planet of Earth, and his dimension, as quite possibly the greatest superhero in existence, with over a decade of experience battling human, extraterrestrial, inter-dimensional, and supernatural threats. He possesses a strong moral code, and tries not to kill his enemies. Although he is an alien to the planet of Earth, he heavily values his humanity, and fights with conviction for truth, justice, and the American way, while still prizing his Kryptonian heritage, learning all he can regarding the culture, via archives in his Fortress of Solitude, and becoming fluent in the common Kryptonian tongue. He is protective of his cousin, Danvers, as he asked Olsen to keep an eye on her, while he is off saving the world. When donning his Peter Parker persona, he appears very meek, old-fashioned, and clumsy, although at least some of this is not an act on his part, as he does occasionally bump into others (genuinely) by accident, and as a matter of principle, does not use any foul language, or drink alcohol, despite other people his age cursing, and being immune to intoxication, showing a strong dislike for both cuss words, and alcohol. According to Olsen, Parker is very stubborn, while Danvers notes he can be independent to the point of refusing help. He can be cold to those he dislikes, or distrusts, breaking through his mild-mannered reporter persona. He can even be short-tempered to the point of being hostile when sufficiently provoked. According to Natasha Romanoff, Parker doesn't work with the government, because of their secret experiments on alien life, corruption, and low morality standards, which has caused him to distrust the government itself. In addition, Rachel Roth has jokingly described Parker as a "big nerd", because of his habit to give a name to all of his Kryptonian abilities, and related phenomena. Due to being the son of Krypton's most prominent Thinker Guild genius, Jor-El, and having been a nerdy, bookish wunderkind as a teenager, Parker himself is a highly prolific and eclectic super-genius, most notably becoming a brilliant New York Bulletin reporter as an adult (often labelled a "nerd" by Mitchell Ellison), to the point of rivaling other experienced news reporters. He was able to instinctively tell that General Dru-Zod could not be trusted, and was even able to deduce the identities of several vigilante's. Despite his success as a superhero, unlike most Kryptonians, and much like his family members, as Thor once pointed out, Parker is polite, humble, modest, and respectful, evidenced by the fact that he keeps his civilian identity a secret from the public, and does not abuse his powers, something that has earned him the respect of Wanda Maximoff, and lacks the arrogant, self-righteous, and hypocritical traits that many of his people possessed, something that ultimately lead to the near-extinction of the entire Kryptonian race. In addition, he most notably does not possess a great dislike/xenophobic hatred for Daxamites, despite the fact that they were invading Earth, evidenced by the fact how he treated Mon-El warmly, who was dating Danvers. Although Parker values his humanity, he also accepts the fact that he is Kryptonian, and will never be human, something Danvers was (initially) unable to accept. A factor that has affected the superhero community that originated from Parker was his sense of priorities, as while he does possess a genuine desire in stopping the "villain of the day", he would much rather save innocent lives, even if it meant letting a guilty criminal go free. In addition, he was the one who most inspired the motto of defeating criminals to send them to jail, rather than killing them outright, no matter how heinous the crime. Despite his pride, Parker is not above apologizing, or admitting when he is wrong. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: Normally, like all Kryptonians, Peter Parker's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of his physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy spectrum of a young and bright star, he becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for his race, having grown up essentially his entire life with these powers have allowed Parker to store up energy in greater quantities, and metabolize it into his body with greater efficiency. This, combined with a lifetime of experience, and practice with these abilities allows him to use them with far greater control, and an equally greater level of raw power compared to other Kryptonians. In addition, Parker can quickly regain his full power by sun radiation, no matter how small, if he is ever temporarily depowered. His power was supreme enough for Trigon to deem Parker worthy of his daughter. Overall, Parker is an incredibly powerful being, with his cousin, Kara Danvers even referring to him as "the most powerful man in the universe", making Parker one of the most, if not the most powerful being in the entire multiverse. ** Solar Energy Absorption: While Parker's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum from a young and bright star, the stored up energy allows him to use his powers without constant exposure to the solar radiation until finally depleted. Yet, as his body is near-constantly exposed to such energy, and able to passively absorb it, this essentially keeps his reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate his recovery from any injuries he does manage to sustain. *** Accelerated Healing Factor/Regenerative Healing Factor: Parker's solar charged metabolism tremendously accelerates his healing, and allows him to burn calories at a fast rate, making him resilient, and practically immune to gaining weight, and becoming fat. He often enjoys the luxury of consuming a variety of various foods with fear of becoming obese. When he escaped from Agnews Asylum, after being brutally tortured, he managed to heal most of his magic-inflicted injuries within a day. **** Contaminant Immunity: Parker has an immunity to all forms of disease, and contaminants on Earth. However, despite being unable to be inebriated, or intoxicated by drugs, or alcohol from Earth, he does not drink and has a strong dislike for alcohol. *** Extended Longevity: As a Kryptonian, Parker's lifespan is considerably longer than a normal human, and likewise ages much slower. Despite being 13 years old, Koriand'r commented that Parker looks "like someone who was just born minutes ago." According to Trigon, even without his solar-empowered abilities, Parker will have a lengthier lifespan than any member of the human race, due to a combination of his Kryptonian traits, as well as technology used by the House of El centuries ago. *** Invulnerability: With his cells supercharged with solar energy, Parker's bodily durability is considerably stronger than even the densest of Earth's metals, such as steel, and is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come into contact with his skin. He is immune to most forms of extreme punishment. Trigon even once stated that Parker would be "invincible", when talking about the latter's fate. This has earned him the moniker of "Man of Steel", as he is both seemingly invincible to injury, as well as acting courageous in battle. Due to his lifelong time in the young sun, Parker's durability is noticeably stronger than his cousin, Kara Danvers, as well as other Kryptonians who've appeared on Earth. Despite this, their similar momentum of strength and durability allow them to potentially injure Parker in combat, as his invulnerability, while incredible, can be broken. He can be overwhelmed if he fights beings of equal, or superior strength. **** Elemental Resistance: Parker feels no pain when exposed to harmful elements like rocks, fire, electricity, and ice. **** Extreme Temperature Resistance: Parker feels no pain when exposed to extreme heat, or cold, and is capable of heating himself via absorbing the sun after being frozen, as well as extinguishing the flames on his clothing by casually patting them when he was captured by The Organization in Agnews Asylum. *** Reverse Photosynthesis: Parker is capable of draining solar energy from plants, even without a direct source of light, as seen when he was brutally tortured in Agnews Asylum, he managed to use the solar energy he absorbed from a nearby tree to heal himself. *** Superhuman Speed: Similar to his superhuman strength, the solar energy within Parker's cells enable him to propel himself at super-sonic speeds, as well as accelerate his movements and reactions to velocities sufficient enough to catch a speeding bullet in his bare hands, and perceive the world in slow-motion. When he uses his powers without holding back, he is easily able to move at even greater hyper-sonic speeds. Parker commonly uses his speed to appear and disappear faster than people can notice, as well as change in and out of his various vigilante suits within seconds. **** Accelerated Perception/Superhuman Perception: While using his superhuman speed, Parker sees everything much slower, thus allowing him to move with precision, and accuracy within very fast moments. **** Superhuman Reflexes: Parker's reflexes are so fast that he can respond to attacks within seconds. *** Superhuman Stamina: Parker can run, fight, and operate for long periods of time, without getting tired, taking a break, or having to go to sleep. *** Superhuman Strength: The greatest display of Parker's abilities lies in his superhuman strength - his chief superpower. His strength is enhanced under a young and bright star, enough to easily kill a normal human, if he were to attack them directly. Despite his strength, Parker still must physically exert himself when fighting other super-powered beings of similar, or greater levels of strength and durability, such as other empowered Kryptonians, the Nuclear Family, and Trigon, as well as to lift, or press objects, or structures that are larger than himself, such as buildings, planes, or ships. With his muscles empowered by Earth's yellow sun, coupled with the raw energy this conditioning causes to surge throughout his physiology, Parker's full strength is virtually incalculable. **** Thunderclap Generation: When Parker uses his superhuman strength to clap his hands together, it creates a powerful shock-wave that throws enemies back. When he first used this power at thirteen years of age, Parker nearly destroyed the training facility the Titans initially used, by accident. It also destroy's glass, pushes objects away from him, and disorients anyone nearby. *** Telepathy Immunity: Parker is immune to most forms of telepathic powers. Abilities * High Tolerance for Pain/Indomitable Will: Parker has a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation, having been raised by a kindly New York City farmer, and his wife, brother, and sister-in-law's. He was taught to protect life, and to help others. In addition, Parker is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. He has proven to possess an incredible tolerance for pain, even when weakened. * Intimidation: Throughout his career as the Streak, the Good Samaritan, the Blur, Superboy, and Superman, Parker commands an intimidating presence to the point where most humans, and aliens fear him, even by someone as powerful as Trigon. * Master Brawler/Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist: Parker has proven himself to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and martial artist, as his combat skills are sufficient enough to be able to not only fight on par against other very physically powerful experts of hand-to-hand combat, and martial arts, but also even defeat them single-handedly. He is able to effectively use his opponent's own momentum against them, and is a master of both offensive, and defensive tactics, and techniques. Parker is one of the most, if not the most deadliest combatant in the entire multiverse. * Superhuman Genius-Level Intellect: Parker holds exceptional levels of intellectual genius, to the point of being at computational levels. His mind works sharply, and with extreme speed, far surpassing most, if not all exceptionally intelligent humans. This makes him the most intelligent individual in Dimension-One, and one of the most, if not the most intelligent individual in the entire multiverse. ** Hexalingualism/Multilingualism: Parker is capable of speaking fluently his native English, as well as Mandarin, Korean, Spanish, French, and German, as a result of his education. ** Master Detective/Master Investigator/Master Reporter: As one of the best, if not the best reporter in New York Bulletin, Parker is an exceptional investigator, as he follows every lead, and rumor to discover the truth behind any story. He also uses his talents as an investigator to great effect as a superhero. ** Master Engineer: Parker has displayed familiarity with Kryptonian technology. ** Master Leader: Parker can inspire people to be the best versions of themselves, and sometimes inspire criminals to do the right thing without resorting to violence. ** Master Strategist/Master Tactician: Parker is extremely sharp, and intuitive, able to quickly analyze the situation before him to understand the true nature before him. Parker is also able to accurately calculate the level of power needed to defeat his enemies without killing anyone, or destroying anything. Relationships Family *House of El **Jor-El † - Father, and Savior **Lara Lor-Van † - Mother *Ben Parker † - Adoptive Father, and Mentor *May Parker - Adoptive Mother, and Mentor *Richard Parker † - Adoptive Uncle, and Mentor *Mary Parker † - Adoptive Aunt, and Mentor Allies *Titans - Allies, Friends, and Teammates **Dick Grayson/Robin - Friend, and Mentor **Koriand'r/Starfire - Close Friend, Former Protector, and Maternal Figure **Rachel Roth - Love Interest **Garfield Logan - Best Friend Enemies *Trigon **The Organization Category:Articles Written By Marvel-DC Unity